Malleo
Character Malleo is one of the main characters of the series. He is also Weegee's brother although they look different which hints that they're not brothers in blood. Malleo looks like a plumber with standard plumber clothing his design is obviously based off of the character Mario that Nintendo created. Role in Weegee Chronicles Malleo is one of the main characters of Weegee Chronicles, and is one of the most powerful heroes in the group due to his fire flower form, and is able to use fire flowers as weapons or as to absorb, and go to his fire flower form. Even after training he was able to still use the Fire form, unlike other heroes who had their forms absorbed into their base. Role in Negative Protein Malleo is a hero in Negative Protein although he's not a main character. Malleo starts off fighting Galaxion in his own dimension, but was killed by Galaxion, but luckily he was revived by Azure, and was sent to the Negative Protein dimension by (NP) Protein Man. Later in Negative Protein he was killed by Phantoeegee. Abilities Malleo has the expected abilities of someone at his strength although he does have the ability to create fire flowers at will. The use of the fire flowers varies to either being used as weapons or as something he can absorb to go into his fire flower form. In the season 3 finale he was revealed to have an Ultimate form along with Weegee. Relationships * Weegee Malleo is brothers with Weegee so its only natural that they get along with each other, but in the beginning of the series Malleo was shown to get tired of his brother asking for stuff. Although he still cares about his brother such as when he threw Weegee a fire flower to aid in the fight with the Insider. * Chris Malleo hates Chris, because Chris constantly makes remarks about Malleo being fat, and he constantly fights with Malleo all the time, and when Chris died Malleo was seen celebrating Chris's death. Malleo also contributed the most out of all the heroes who fought Chris. * Vileon Malleo hates Vileon, and they fight each other many times. Although once Vileon helped the heroes fight Galaxion, because Galaxion was too strong for anyone to handle alone, but after that they are still enemies which will be shown in season 3. * Zelos Malleo doesn't like Zelos, because he assists Vileon in his schemes, and he's also the reason why Yushee was punched out of the area, and was injured because of it. Malleo also assisted Yushee in fighting Zelos in episode 9 in season 1. * The Outsider Malleo is enemies with The Outsider who they met unexpectedly, and began to fight. Malleo was shown to get frustrated in fighting The Outsider, and insisted on fighting The Outsider alone. Malleo also hates The Outisders partner The Insider as well. * The Insider Malleo hates The Insider just as much as he hates The Outsider. Although during the fight with him Malleo got his power absorbed 3 times, and was really out of power after that, so in a desperate attempt to defeat The Insider he gave a fire flower for Weegee to absorb, and he was also the one who punched The Insider out of the portal. * Yushee Malleo is friends with Yushee, because he has helped Yushee in fights such as his second fight with Zelos, and shortly later Ultra Rage Vileon. Malleo also was the one who spotted Yushee's injured body, and healed him from his injuries. Malleo also assisted Weegee on training Yushee, so Yushee can be at their strength. Facts * Malleo is the only person (so far) that can create fire flowers at will. * Malleo is the only person (other then Weegee) to absorb a fire flower. * Malleo has been called out by villains a lot prime examples are Chris and Galaxion. Category:Heroes Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters